Reunite
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: He reunited with her when Naruto began using pick-up lines at runway models doing the catwalk.


**dedicated to:** raine. (xx EUPHORIC r e v e r i e.) like, i **love** this girl. fave her, sub her, REVIEW her (of course!). **NOW**.  
**prompt:** FAMILY GUY: Peter's Got Woods//Summer Love: Justin Timberlake  
**rating:** T

**summary**: He reunited with her when Naruto began using pick-up lines at runway models doing the catwalk.

* * *

He didn't know why, but Uchiha Sasuke found himself being attracted to that **one** girl; the one with the unique rosette coloured hair that _barely _passed her shoulders, and those sparkling emerald gems of eyes that glittered even in the darkest of nights.

She, being seven, was _abnormally _pretty for her age. He, however, was nine, and his beauty was the equivalent to a sex god--only with a childish-structure, for he had not hit puberty yet.

However, he knew something for a fact.

Haruno Sakura was his secret crush.

But he'd never tell.

-

-

-

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" she would always say everyday, skipping up to him and putting her hands on his shoulders, jumping up and down.

He would always look away from Sakura, trying to hide a blush. "Hn," he would casually reply, hands buried deep in his pockets.

Tugging on his _softsoftsoft _hair, she pouted (which he had to admit was _frickin' adorable_), and asked, "Neh, Sasuke-kun. What do you want to be when you grow up, hm?"

"I don't know. Why?" he asked. After all, she was the only girl outside the family he would talk to, let alone one of the _only two _people, including herself.

"Just wondering. But Sasuke-kun, I want to be a model, and grow up to find a guy I love! Like in stories, Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I bet you will. For the job. And the guy."

_But I know that guy will be me._

-

-

-

She was ten years old, now, but she and Sasuke continued to meet, everyday.

The first day of autumn, Sasuke waited for her at their normal spot; an old tree with a worn-out tire swing, the one he'd always pushed her on.

Leaning back on the tree, he crossed his arms and patiently waited for his best friend.

When he spotted her, he stood up abruptly, and had his hands in his pockets again.

He expected her to say, "Sasuke-kun!" again, like she always did, and he was right. However, it wasn't what he expected it to be.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his chest, tears wettening the cloth.

"I'm moving, Sasuke-kun."

His eyes widened, and he clenched his fists until his palm bled from his nails.

-

-

-

On the day she left, it had begun to snow. Her pink hair, now mid-back length, was covered under a woolen-red hat, and her thin, slender body was hidden under a large, matching coat.

"I'll miss you so much, Sasuke-kun," she sobbed softly, the snowflakes landing on their heads.

The Uchiha, even more handsome than before in his twelve-year-body, felt warmth in his eyes.

_Don't cry, not in front of her, no, you are an Uchiha, don't you _dare _cry..._

She smiled up at him sadly, tears in her eyes. "It's okay to cry, Sasuke."

Closing his eyes, the tears freely fell, warming his cold face, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I want you to keep this, for when we meet again, okay, Sasuke-kun? But Sasuke-kun, you can't open it until we see each other once more. Promise?" she said, giving him a small. light object.

Kissing him on his cheek gently, she slowly walked away towards her family's car, not turning back.

Finally opening his eyes, he saw what she put in his hand.

A small piece of paper.

He wiped his tears away with his sleeve so it wouldn't drip onto her gift.

"I promise."

-

-

-

Everyday, he waited for some sign of her. Some part of him _desperately _wished to open the paper, to see what it would say.

But he made a promise. It sat in the middle of a large, empty black box, with a picture of him and Sakura first meeting each other, taken by their mothers.

Looking at the photo, his heart broke into a million pieces.

He lived most of his childhood in depression, with no one other than Naruto, his best friend, to talk to.

After all, his family wouldn't understand.

-

-

-

They were eighteen, and Sasuke had still maintained his friendship with Naruto, who, actually, was trusting, once he got to know the blonde-boy.

His body was now the _mirror _image of a sex god, if not better. He had girls (and some boys) falling for him, everywhere he went.

Sasuke always kept his daily regimen of checking for Sakura. The piece of paper continued to sit in the box next to his bed.

He always wondered if she ever fulfilled her dream of becoming a model, and if she'd ever lost her innocence.

After all, most of the people in school had already gotten their first kiss, and _some _had even given up their virginity.

However, she was only sixteen. She couldn't have...could she?

Sasuke hoped not. He had saved both for her, even though girls tried to take them away from him, considering his to-die-for structure.

He hoped she had saved both for him, too. If she hadn't found a man already.

-

-

-

"Come _on_, teme! You're twenty-three, and still single, even though girls practically _die _for you! You gotta get out there! Come _on_!" Naruto said, trying to tug his friend over to the double-doors.

Sasuke "hned."

"You're single, too, dobe."

Naruto hmphed. "Yeah, but at least I'm not _gay_!"

Sasuke gave him the, "What the fuck are you high?" look. "I am _not _gay," he said. "Besides. I already told you about..._her_."

"Oh yeah. But really, teme. You'll never see her again...besides, she would've came back a long time ago!"

"Shut up. That's not true, Naruto."

"Fine. At least come here with me! It's the Konoha model-show! Lots of hot babes will be walking around in skimpy clothing! They're really, really pretty, Sasuke! You can meet someone! I have front row tickets!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How is that going to help you?" he asked.

Naruto said, "_Us_. And you'll see. I'm a master at this."

-

-

-

As Naruto giddily skipped to his seat in the front row, Sasuke grumbled. "This is stupid," he muttered.

"Shut up, Sas_gay_," Naruto teased. Sasuke slapped him.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming! I hope you'll enjoy today's show, and some of our models will even answer your Q&A! Stick around!" a man in a tuxedo said, a microphone in his hand.

Sasuke mumbled to himself, "Hell no, I'm not staying."

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and the only light left was from the spotlight, moving as each model cat-walked towards the end of the raised floor and back behind the stage.

When Naruto said words, Sasuke wanted to die then and there.

-

-

-

As each model came, Naruto said, in a (FAILING) seductive manner, "Hey, I'm Naruto, why don't we go somewhere and--"

The girl would ignore him, and casually walk back to her designated spot.

"Oh, fine, you bitch! You have small boobs anyway!" Naruto would shout after her.

The next girl came, and Naruto put on his "sexy" look again. "Hey, I'm Naruto, you wanna take a whack at my penis--OH SCREW YOU, go die, FATSO!" he screamed as she walked back, too.

"Hey, I'm Naruto, let's get together and--WHAT THE FUCK. SERIOUSLY. Go to hell, you WHORE. I hate you!"

Sasuke buried his face in his hands and kept saying to himself, "I don't know him. I don't know him."

-

-

-

Finally, after many pick-up lines, the last model came. Needless to say, all of them were beautiful, but this one took the crowd's breath away.

Her pastel-pink waist-length hair softly flew behind her as she walked gracefully, hips swaying with each step. Green eyes shimmered, even in the darkness.

_Those sparkling emerald gems of eyes that glittered even in the darkest of nights._

Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened.

"S-Sakura..." he gasped out.

Naruto looked at him. "_That's _Sakura?! No way! You never told me she was _this _hot!"

As the girl walked towards the edge of her runway in a simple scarlet corset dress, which complimented her perfect body girls would _die _for, her long, slender legs the color of cream, and that pretty-little-face stuck on that pretty-little-frame of hers. She smiled, her bright white teeth showing, and she made eye-contact with the crowd.

Suddenly, a tall, handsome-beyond-words man locked eyes with her.

She swallowed, thinking if it was really _him_, but bit her lip and slowly walked to where she needed to be.

It took her _much _effort not to turn back.

-

-

-

Sakura could hear the announcer say, "Thank you for coming, everyone! Now some of the models will come and answer your questions, sign autographs, et cetera..."

She had her hands over her mouth, feeling nauseous.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Is that really him?" she said, her eyes tearing up, though she did not know why.

Sitting down on an oak chair, carved by the hands of a master, she crossed her legs.

"He's gotten even handsomer," she said to herself, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

-

-

-

She stared at the ground as her other acquaintances giggled while signing autographs and such. Sakura fiddled with the end of her dress and bit her lip.

"Sakura."

Looking up to see who called her name, she held back tears.

"Sasuke-kun."

He slowly walked towards her, his hand outstretched, wanting her to take it.

Biting her lip, she gently placed her hand in his and looked him in the eye. "Is it really you?" she whispered, stroking his ebony locks.

Without saying anything, he hugged her tightly, so that she "hmphed!"

"I found you, Sakura. I'm not letting you go again," he muttered in her hair.

She sobbed quietly in his chest, not knowing if it was from joy or sorrow.

"Sasuke-kun...did you ever read the paper I gave you?" she asked, looking up.

"Not yet. But I will."

She smiled a sad smile. "Good. But now, I have to go."

He grabbed her wrist and snarled, "You're not leaving me again."

"I have to, Sasuke-kun. I'll be back, soon, very soon...today. Just let me leave right now, and you'll see me again in a couple hours."

Slowly letting her free, she walked away, smiling sadly.

-

-

-

Rushing home, which took about two hours on foot, ignoring Naruto, he opened the box slowly and carefully. Taking out the flimsy piece of paper, his eyes widened at the three words.

Gasping heavily, he quickly put it back and shut the box. "Kami."

He collapsed on his bed and stared at the clock, waiting for her arrival.

He'd missed her so much.

-

-

-

Hearing a knock on his door, he opened it up. She stared at him with empty eyes, her clothes changed from the scarlet dress to her normal Haruno outfit.

She flung her arms around him before he could do anything and attacked his lips. Not knowing what he should do, he put one hand on her waist and the other in her hair.

"Did you read it?" she asked.

Smirking, he said, "I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun."

They were finally reunited, and it was all thanks to Naruto using pick up lines at runway-models.

* * *

**RRGH. I didn't like this. It was supposed to be my first lemon, but I changed it. Hehe.**

**THIS WAS GAY. UBERLY GAY. AND RUSHED. Never forget rushed. RAWR.**

**GAY, GAY, GAY. **

**Hmph. GAYYYY.**

**I have way too much time on my hands.**


End file.
